


Star-crossed lovers (AU)

by Casey_Valentine_Ramsey



Category: Choices : Open Heart, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Romance, Astronomy, Complicated Relationships, Depression, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Love, Loneliness, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Science Fiction, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Tragic Romance, Trauma, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey/pseuds/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey
Summary: When Aleyna fell in love with a fictional character named 'Dr. Ethan Ramsey'......she never imagined her life will take these turns.....
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> The series will start with a preface which is basically Aleyna's backstory. The preface explores several depths of her life before she comes across Choices and starts playing it. Eventually, Open Heart releasees on the February of 2019 and this is where the real journey begins.   
> As I've said before,this will be sci-fi too. I've chosen a controversial theory of astrophysics to use. Physics says that there are two types of matter : normal matter and dark matter. To our surprise, approximately 90% of our universe is made with dark matter. We can't see it,but we can feel it's gravity. Astronomers say that dark matter is the main reason of our stable universe. This is where the controversy kicks in. Some have said that,there is a whole dark universe hidden from our view. It has dark stars,dark planets,a whole system of dark matter. Some theories say : dark matter universe is a mirror universe of the normal matter one. I've picked this theory,and I'm using my own imagination to develop it.  
>  In this AU, Aleyna (OC) lives in Earth (normal matter universe). While,the mirror dark world is where all the choices characters live (excluding the MCs). This is where Ethan lives too. All the Open Heart characters are here. Plus, you'll get to see a few characters from other books too as the AU proceeds. The dark world works a lot differently than our normal world. Several things will be different. Plus,I'm using a plot where the dark world is ahead of our world in the terms of science and technology.  
> Now the main question. Where is the connection between these two? How can a person from the normal matter world connect with a person from the dark matter world? I've mentioned that I'm using my own imagination to develop the theory (in a non-scientific way don't worry😂). So I'm using intergalactic loops for connecting Ethan and Aleyna together. These loops are also known as wormholes. Basically it's a kind of passage connecting places from million lightyears away. But the wormhole won't activate that easily.   
> For years,Ethan will receive visions from Aleyna.At first,he will try his best to get rid of the visions. But the more he will see her pain, loneliness and suffering, he will unconsciously create an emotional bond with her because he can relate with her pain. Eventually a time will come when they become a part of each-other's life without knowing. She has no idea about the visions or anything.   
> The reason why he gets the visions is buried deep in her mental state. Ethan is her emotional support,and it didn't take her much time to fall in love with this fictional character (she has no idea that he exists). As we know, energy can't be created or destroyed. It can be only converted. Here,the energy waves from her brain when she thinks about Ethan helps to create the visions. The early chapters will describe Ethan getting this visions and Aleyna clinging onto him more and more for dear life. The wormholes will activate after several years,and that's how they will be able to meet face to face.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peek into Aleyna's dark past.

Earth : the planet seems to be the only one of it's kind. Liquid water on it's surface, oxygen in the atmosphere letting complex organisms thrive. After billions of years, evolution slowly created the most complex life on earth... Human. Human,in the very early stages,looked timid and harmless. But the more time passed,the more their body and brain developed...the most intelligent yet the most dangerous creatures unleashed their hidden characters. Starting from creating fire,human climbed the ladders of success fast. From the start of the 18th century,the field of science opened new doors. Many mysteries were uncovered. Many new things were found. But...even at their best,they couldn't solve everything. Nature is simply a million steps ahead of them. And maybe that's why,dark matter is still a mystery for humans. Several theories run here and there. But the line between reality and imagination is drawn so masterfully that,a lot of mysteries will stay safely covered up for centuries to come. The 'Dark world' is one of those secrets. A whole universe made with dark matter. A mirror universe. _But,turns out, someone was bound to discover it...._.

•

"Are we alone?" It's a very simple question,but maybe the answer of it is the most difficult one. A girl named Aleyna had this question in her mind, always. She wanted to explore the space,she wanted to see the unseen. She was willing to know if there are more humans hidden in the space. She was fascinated by the night sky. 

''All these shimmering things are stars! And every star has planets around it! Oh my god! How many planets does that mean? I'll find out all of them!''

She clapped her hands enthusiastically. This little girl saw dreams of flying in rockets, meeting new humans from outer space. Her little knowledge about astronomy made her unique than any other kids of her age. But,she wasn't just that! She was literally the definition of the ' _society approved ideal daughter_ '. She had intelligence,modesty, beauty, kindness and all the good traits one can possess. Her parents were happy with her. She was their only child and her parents made sure to give her the best treatment possible from their position. As a child, she thought that the world is all rainbows and unicorns. Alas, maybe this was the biggest mistake Aleyna made. 

Little she knew which turns her life will take and where they'll lead her.

•

Her life is..... filled with darkness, pain and suffering. It might seem as if her life is stuck in a dark endless cycle. But it wasn't always like this! 

The dark journey started that day when 5 year old Aleyna went to visit one of her uncle's home. There,she had a cousin. He was 19 year old back then. She didn't realize what was happening when he called her in his study room and gave her a chocolate bar. She was so giddy,and immediately told him to unwrap it for her so that she can eat it. Her cousin smiled crookedly, and unwrapped it for her. She was about to take the first bite when he stopped her. 

"You can't eat it like that,sissy. You need to return a favour. A little one."

"Hmm..." She answered, displeased that she can't eat it right then.

"Come here. I'll just do some research on you,okay? No need to stress out. You can eat it later."

She brightened up hearing 'research'! Her peppy voice exclaimed,"Oh my god! You'll do research on me!? How??"

"I'll need to undress you first."

"Why? Why will you undress me? Don't you have any shame? How dare you ask me that!?"

She puffed her lower lip, showing her disgust.

"It's for research work,dear! You'll understand once you're a bit more elder!"

She frowned,not convinced at all. She stepped back a little to hide herself when he grabbed and pulled her on his bed. His hands quickly worked on her clothes and soon enough,the monster was finally able to do what he wanted. 

She threw her legs, attempting to scream. But he covered her face with her hands. The boy,on his teenage, started to examine her naked body closely. Before long,she felt a a sting of pain as her cousin's finger touched where no one touched her. The forbidden part of her body. The part her mother precisely told to protect. Tears streamed down her face as she felt his fingers poking her. It hurt like hell,but no one was there to help this little girl. She had to bear it without knowing what was he with her. 

After that, whenever she went to her that uncle's home,her cousin continued to torture her. He threatened her that something very bad will happen if she tells anyone. Afraid,she kept it a secret. _But after 2 years and 7 incidents of torture,she was done._ She stopped visiting their home even when her mother tried to drag her. 

•

When she turned 8,she suddenly realized that....that everyone mocks her behind her back. She tried to think of a possible reason. There weren't any! Or maybe there were...??

She asked her mother to be sure. But she stayed silent everytime. She kept saying,"You'll get to know on your own....when right time comes..."

She was lost trying to find out the truth, when the day suddenly came unannounced.....

•

She barely held her tears back when suddenly one night her father returned home very late with dust all over his body. He kept wobbling,not able to keep a steady footing. He also kept screaming sometimes, while sometimes mumbling incoherent words. She watched her mother struggling to get him to bed and sleep. She watched bleary-eyed,as the dam of her eyes broke.

The next day,she finally gets to know the most painful truth in her life....

"He was drunk last night, Sweetheart. He - he has picked up an alcohol addiction. I don't know the reasons properly,but it's something about the business. He drinks a lot,and that's why he couldn't stand properly last night. He also fell off from his motorcycle on the road,this is how the dust was all over him." Her mother answered wearily.

"But,what if a car knocked him down? What if something bad happened to him? Why doesn't he understand!?"

 _"I honestly don't know._....I'm afraid too,but I can't do anything. I'm helpless...."

"No! It can't be! Only bad guys drink alcohol that much!" She protested,her whole body shaking from the sobs.

Aleyna's world changed forever. Not for good though....for very, very bad. Her feelings changed dramatically. She turned into a hypersensitive mess. Even after knowing this,she loved her father. A lot. But what's the meaning of loving someone who only hurts you? 

•

She's 10 now. Her life took various turns here and there,but somehow,it wasn't the worst. Until.....

One of her cousins came to stay with them for a few days. He was one of those golden boys. The class topper,the captain of the school cricket team,he was quite the role-model. But who knew he had this dark side of him too?

One evening,he called her to pass some time with him. She agreed since it would be rude to turn down. Once she entered the room,he completely locked the door, telling her to join him on the bed to watch some 'fun movies'. These 'fun movies' weren't really what you would expect. Aleyna blushed heavily as soon as she noticed a naked woman with a man. They were doing something she wasn't familiar with. And watching naked persons embarrassed her to death. She averted her eyes, complaining, "What are these, huh? Why are they doing - that? Why don't they have any clothes?" 

She kept questioning,and he chuckled. 

"Oh my god! Aren't you a naughty curious thing?"

She blushed again,"Please stop that! It's so - so...."

"Shhhhh. It's fun,trust me! You'll see later!"

He winked,and a sense of danger hit her.

"No! Please stop! I don't want to watch!"

"Oh! You don't want to watch? Then.... maybe we should try it?"

"Try....what?"

Before she knew what was happening, his hands were under her clothes. He cupped her newly forming breasts almost tenderly.

"Hmm, you're quite big already. You're bigger than you should be in your age! And so soft!"

He chuckled while pressing and squeezing them. "No complaints from me though."

She tried her best to push him off,but he was way stronger. She felt like dying from humiliation at that moment,and tears ran down her supple cheeks. 

"Oh c'mon! I know it's not hurting! I won't hurt you! I'll just make you happy, I promise!"

"No! Get off me you shameless - "

"Hush! If you make any sounds,I'll hurt you so badly that you'll feel the pain for the rest of your life!" 

He growled at her. At this point,he looked like an animal. She shuddered from the fear paralyzing her.

He stripped her out of clothes, hungrily sucking on her nipples.

It did feel good,and the fact that it did intensified her tears. She was confused, lost, embarrassed. Her tears turned into full sobs when he touched the waistband of her underwear. Annoyed, he put a pillow over her mouth, muffling the sobs. 

He quickly got rid of her panties,and she crossed her legs as an instinct. He parted her anyways, delving his mouth straight into her core, lapping her. 

She was on the early stage of her puberty,and thus he seemed to enjoy it more. His hums were enough to tell.

After a long time,he finally puts the pillow away, letting her breath properly. But before she can protest,he pushed down his underwear, showing her his private parts which,in that particular moment, disgusted her and she felt like vomiting. He climbed up on the bed, trying to convince her for 'intercourse'. She had absolutely no idea what he was talking about,but she knew one thing,it would hurt her somehow. A memory from 5 years ago flashed in front of her eyes,and she saw red. She threatened to scream and for some reason,he let her go. 

•

Scars,deep wounds cover her heart till now. Why did she had to go through all of that? She asked god. No one answered. She was drowning,but no one noticed. No one seemed to care. 

•2 years later• 

One day,she felt courageous,which was odd enough. She knew her father's smartphone had internet connection though he didn't let her use it. She only had the permission to play some offline games. But she wanted answers,and as a result,she threw the caution in the wind and searched Google. She remembered several words from that day clear as a day. She searched them one by one. Her blood boiled,but she couldn't do anything. Nothing. She knew that she was exposed to that world which no parents will want their children to know about. Her tears painted her cheeks each and every night. 

She turned into a lonely soul wandering around for safety,love and support......

•

When she got in highschool,she thought that maybe finally,she'll be able to make friends. Those who were around her age,were mostly jealous of her. And as a result,she never had friends. Yes,she had so many people in her life who just came in to use her for their gain,and when they were done,she was left forgotten. She didn't want that again.

After meeting a few girls who seemed to be pure,she opened up. It took her more than a year to put her trust on them and opening up. She knew she was taking a risk,but still...she did. She trusted those three with her life. But life... it's so unpredictable, isn't it?

Two years later,it struck her that,her best friend,was spreading rumours about her around town. Aleyna was the golden girl of her school with literally every best qualities one student can have. She had quite a reputation,and turns out,her best friend was envious of it. What more? The girl who she thought is her best friend was working with those who wanted her failure.

Broken, shattered,once again. Her faith on the friendship evaporated. She was left alone in the dark,with no one around.

She starts talking with trees, flowers, even the sun,moon and stars. No,no, she's not crazy! She's just that lonely and broken that she has no one to talk with. She can't trust anyone anymore. Not even herself. But fortunately,there was a ray of sunshine in her life. Sunny. Her pet dog. More like her brother. She felt that she loved him more than herself. More than anything. She spent hours talking with that little ball of fluff and crying while holding onto him for dear life. 

•

The society she lived in, wasn't really helping her situation. Words flew around,'That girl....how is she still living? I mean I would've died if my father was like that!'

'I don't know what's wrong with her! Have you seen how egoistic she is!?'

'She's the most unsocial person I've seen in my whole life.' 

And....the list went on.

Yeah, being an 'introvert' meant that you're unsocial and egoistic. Oh wait! It's not sure though if these people knew about the word 'introvert'. People around her barely knew about Newton's law of motion,but they acted like they're Newton themselves. 

It was toxic everywhere. Every moment.

•

By the end of the 2018,she was brave enough to hide herself from her parents and use the internet connection. On a night of late December, she decided to find a new game which will not bore her. Going through the 'editor's choice' list,a certain name caught her eye. 'Choices'. It sparked curiosity in her,and she decides to give it a try. 

2018 ends,2019 comes,and she founds herself completely hooked with Choices. Somehow,it turned into the escape from her real life.

Her life is about to take a 180° turn.... and a new journey is yet to start. February is knocking on the door with a new book named 'Open Heart'. Are you willing to be a part of her journey? 


	2. Navigating in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are these weird dreams Ethan is getting? What secrets do they hold?

**# 2019**

_* **22nd february, Earth, 1 : 30 am***_

You're sitting on the darkest corner of the bedroom you share with your parents. Both of them seem to be asleep,but you're busy with muffling your sobs. You decided to sit on the floor,the bed completely hiding you being the main reason. You sniff a little,wiping the tears with your palms. Peeking up,you confirm that you're right! The loud snores of Dad confirms that,he has finally fallen asleep. You sigh, remembering how hard it was to handle him. Another night,like a thousand others....he drank a lot again, and got out of control. You shake your head,trying to clear the thoughts. Those thoughts....which kill you from inside.... bit by bit,everyday.

You tip-toe and reach to the nightstand where your dad's smartphone is charging. You softly pull it out,tip-toeing back to your safe hiding place. You slide beneath the bed,trying to make sure that they don't hear you. Dipping the brightness to the least,you open Choices. _Your lifeline. Your addiction. The thing which still gives you hope,to fight,to live._ Today, 'Open heart' has came out! You quickly hit it,your heart pounding like crazy as it loads and your eyes get glued to the handsome figure. 'Those eyes...' You shiver a little as you feel those killer blue eyes gazing down on you. _(yeah,there is a MC for normal people, but since when you were normal?)_. Going through the first chapter, you feel this weird connection between you and this Dr. Ethan Ramsey.

It feels...like home. Like,you finally found someone like you,closed off and cold from outside,hiding the soft,kind and passionate heart. You feel his energy, very similar to yours....and that's when it starts(the feeling), without your knowing. Unconcious yet...powerful. If you only knew what'll happen next.

_***5 weeks later,Earth,12:30 am*** _

It's been 5 weeks. 5 weeks since you met him....Ethan Ramsey. Your Ethan. It took you some time to realize what exactly you are feeling...but you sorted it out. You're in love. Yes, in 'love',l-o-v-e. Something.... you never thought would happen. You know, he's just a fictional character... but you can't stop. You can't just stop loving this man. His cold demanor...it attracts you like a magnet. You know, it's dumb,you know that he'll never be here to love you back. But there is no point arguing. You already gave yourself to him in every way possible. Sometimes it seems as if,you're his belonging. It feels like you've known him ever since. Like,he has been always a part of you and your life. Whenever something bad happened,you clinged to him,always hoping that he'll fix your broken self. Your life,it's continuing it's journey downhill,with no one around. You don't know what is happening to you. Your pure soul is not able soak this harshness. You're having problems... dealing with the real world. The harsh truths,the heart breaking incidents,the negativity. You weren't prepared. 

**# Flashback**

You were this beautiful little girl who was loved very much(though it lead you to some very bad memories). You were friendly, bubbly,sweet,kind,smart and every positive adjectives out there. And once you started to top your class,you never had to look back. But...maybe that's when the problem started. As a 10 year old,you knew that...your father drank,you knew that everyone hated him. The toxic community of yours slowly starting to dawn to you. One of the nights,your father came very late. He drank so much that he couldn't even stand properly. You shivered at the thought of him driving his motorcycle in this condition. A sigh left you as you held him and slowly took him upstairs, sliently thanking god for saving him from any accidents on the road. That night...was eventful. He spoke a lot of things,and you weren't certainly prepared.

"Sweetheart,promise that you'll prove them that you...daughter of a person like me....can be successful. Promise that you'll be the role-model for those who are poor, neglected and forced to think that they're worthless. You'll show this trash society what a real human is. I know you can do it! You-ou have this energy...I can feel it. You'll do things and show the whole world....you will. Isn't it right?" He holds your hand like a vice, the grip making you flinch but you nod.

"Please go to sleep...."

"I'll sleep when I'll die....the most peaceful sleep..."

"Don't say that! I won't let you die!"

"You can't control that sweetie........ goodnight..."

This very conversation leaves a huge scar on your heart forever. Somehow, it made you determined. Determined to prove yourself. But you had no idea that proving yourself to others will mean hurting yourself more.

In highschool,you quickly turned into the favourite of every teacher. For years,you kept being the best. But it had it's flaws. Soon,rumor started to spread. Rumors that you weren't worthy of the position, that you were favoured. Words spread like a wildfire across the town. This rumors got too far soon enough,and you thought that you should look into this whole mess. You wanted to know who's the person behind all of this. But when you got to know the person(s) behind it....you broke down.

It's them...your best friend and your other two friends. Those persons whom you believed blindly,whom you trusted for your life. The sting of heartbreak and backstabbing made you dizzy. You never thought in your worst nightmares that they will work with those who were envious of you. Your 'friends' were helping those people who wanted your faliure.

And that's when you build up the walls. You mask your real emotions from everyone,telling them that it was a lesson for you and you're thankful for it. Oh,how much it hurt to lie...but you had to put on a brave face. 

You were never good at trusting people. Not to mention you turned into a huge introvert as soon as puberty kicked in. In this mixture,you never had a lot of friends. You watched some others having so many friends. And it hurt you more. It made you feel like you're not good enough. Not good enough to be a friend or making them. At the best,you had only 3 friends. Well,now no one was left. They were the one who used to keep you grounded. Several days....you just felt like leaving everything behind. And just as the year 2019 starts, your backstabbing friends start to blackmail you. You break down once again (as if you weren't broken enough). You delve into a darker depression, and soon your academics start to ruin. As your results start to worsen,parental bullying kicks in. Toxic school-life paired up with more toxic family problems takes a huge toll on your mind. 

But thank God you found Choices! That easily became the escape from everything. And...this Choices was the reason you met him...your first love. And pretty sure the forever one.

_***15th July,Earth,1:45 A.M*** _

It's been more than a month that book 1 ended. You've just hit replay a week ago. Playing carefully to make sure that you get to play the chapter 15 tonight. Why? Because today's your birthday! And you couldn't think of a better birthday present at all! It's been two months now that you're sleeping alone in your room. Your father isn't really happy but your mother supports you so it's fine. You lay down on your bed,making yourself comfortable as you tap quickly to pass the little fight with him....until the diamond option pops up. You sqeal a little, and hit the option.....

~

You shiver and writhe on your bed, unable to control yourself. You read the words flashing on the mobile screen... and the pleasure intensifies more with each passing second. Your soft pants fill the room quickly.

After a few moments of hitting 'end chapter' you finally calm down,and as soon as the hormones start to wear off.... one of the worst feelings in the world covers up your mind again. 'Lonliness'. You clutch to your favourite side pillow, trying to relish any kind of warmth it can offer. Tears stream down your flushed cheeks, and in that particular moment...you just wish for Ethan to be here with you....you just wish that you won't be lonely....

***15th July,Choices universe,2:12 A.M***

Ethan shifts in his sleep uncomfortably. Groaning,he opens his eyes...the white spots in his vision indicating that it's about to happen again. 

'It must be her,Aleyna.....' or 'Rookie' as she requests him to call her. 

'Is she crying again? God I hope that she's not crying.... It hurts me. I know it's so weird, but I can't help it. She's such an angel....and what she goes through... I wish I could make all of her pain go away.' 

Deep down he can relate with her, almost too much. And that's what makes him feel these weird things for her. Sometimes he just feels like wrapping her up in his arms and never letting her go.

A white flash of light blinds him,and he squints a little. After several seconds,he is able to see her again.... curled up with her sidepillow. He quickly realizes that she's crying yet again. He can feel the pain radiating from her,and his heart aches for this beautiful soul. He has never met her personally,maybe he can never,but still....it didn't take him much time to harbour very precious feelings for Aleyna. It's been 6 months. 6 months that he started getting visions of her. Visions in which he can hear her(what she speaks and her what's going on her mind),see her.... but nothing else. He knows how much she loves him. He knows how much pain Aleyna has to go through. He knows every single thing about her. After all,he had the accsess to the depths of her mind. 

"I wish you were here,Ethan. Do you know how much it hurts? How will you wish me happy birthday? No...actually no need to wish me. I hate my birthday. I hate myself. But I - I love you E-Ethan... I'm tired and sick of my life. I can't do this anymore....why am I so lonely? Why no one loves me...?"

Her whisper fades away as she starts sobbing,once again. He sighs,his body screaming at him to do something.... but he can't. He can't do anything to reach her. He watches helplessly until she slowly drifts off to sleep. He hates this,he hates that she has to cry herself to sleep. He hates that she can't sleep happily snuggling in his arms......(though he'll not agree).

After the vision passes,he grabs his phone,calling Naveen immediately. When Ethan is about to give up,he picks it up,

"What happened my boy? Another vision from love?"

"Yes. She's crying,again. It's her birthday and she's crying. We're visiting Sloane tomorrow. I need to find a way to reach her! I can't see this anymore Naveen! This isn't fair! I need to go to her! She -"

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down,Ethan. I know you care about her. I do too. But calm down,son. We will find a way!"

"I can't calm down! How am I supposed to do that?"

"I almost can't believe those words from you. She changed you a lot,Ethan. And it's been 6 months only! I love it how you've stopped protesting when I call her 'love'...."

"Oh stop,Naveen! This isn't time for your jokes! She's crying! And you - you-"

"Okay,shhh! Take a breath,slowly."

"I'm not in the mood just stop it!" 

A moment later he realizes how rude he's acting,and stammers a apology,"So -sorry, Naveen, I - I didn't -"

"It's okay,Ethan. I understand how you feel....."

He's only met with dead slience from Ethan's end. "Ethan? Try to sleep,hm? We'll visit Sloane tomorrow. Good night." 

Naveen ends the call,leaving a very messed up Ethan behind. 

His mind races faster than a bullet train,and his heart matches the same beat...' _What are you doing to me, Rookie?_ ' He runs his fingers through his hair,frustated. He has never acted like this before. What happened to the calm and collected Ethan he knew forever? At this point, he's not sure if he knows himself. Why? Why is he acting like this? What is this unknown feeling he feels whenever he sees her? Naveen's words come back to him.....'Is - is it love? For real?'

' _No! I need to stop thinking about this. Lo - love isn't real. No! Impossible! Right?_ '

He forces himself to think about his past, the hurt,the humiliation his father and him went through when his mom - left them....

His jaw clenches immediately, ' _No! Love isn't real! It's all the hormones who play the game! It's about that..yeah. Love isn't real. If love was real then - '_

No one in this universe was able see him as his eyes prickled with tears,all the pain from his childhood crashing over him....

She brings out this side of him,the more humane side. The vurnerable side which he hides from everyone (even himself). He has always hated this side of him. But now,it didn't feel that much bad for some reason....

***15th July,Choices universe,6:40 A.M***

Ethan stands a few feet away from the door of Sloane's lab as Naveen knocks on it. He fidgets,a part of his mind making him feeling guilty..... another part(dominant one) desperately thinking about her.....'No! I can't make a fool of myself like this!' He shakes his head trying to clear his mind from 'her' thoughts....

"Oh! Dr. Banerji! Why the sudden visit?" Sloane's cheery voice reaches his ears. "Oh,and Dr. Ramsey too! Is it about those visions again?" 

"Yeah, Sloane. I hope we're not bothering you at this early hour! It's just that...." 

Naveen leans in, whispering to Sloane, "Despite being a doctor,he's currently a patient."

"Wait what? Why...?" She looks confused while Naveen smirks,

"He's in love as I suspect...."

She giggles as she hears him,"Dr. Ramsey? In LOVE? No way!" 

"Yes,yes, it's happening! Believe it or not! That girl got him." 

Ethan quickly interjects,glaring at Naveen,"Ahem. So we have very important works to look into I believe. Don't mind him, Sloane. He just loves teasing me too much."

"Sure Dr. Ramsey. As you say....." She replies, amusement colouring her voice. She motions them to join her inside and they quickly follow her.

Once inside,Ethan quickly blurts out what he saw last night. He finishes rambling after a solid 30 mintues,and panting heavily,he adds at last,

"You need to find a way to reach her. ASAP. I swear I'll go crazy if you don't."

Sloane ponders a bit, offering, 

"Dr. Ramsey.... I've been trying for quite some time now. Of course,I'll keep up my research! But may I say that there might be other potential causes for your visions? I know you came to me because there's nothing in the medical field which can help you. It's possible that the visions are coming because of the inter galactic loops from the 'normal matter universe'.....but I think you should contact Mr. Beckett Harrington. He's a very known name in the field of magick. Maybe he can help you somehow? Magick can cause these visions too,Dr. Ramsey. What if she's here,on our dark world? We should consider that too, don't you think?"

"Bullshit! Are you trying to tell me that it's magick? She doesn't live here! Why don't you believe me!? I've seen her world in the visions. It's different. The day goes by way faster! Even the night sky is different! It doesn't show the clusters we see from here! And more important,I've heard her thinking about leaving the 'Earth' forever. Just do your work,goddamnit! I need to reach her somehow..." His voice breaks in the end a little. 

Naveen sighs,"Thank you Sloane. I'll contact Mr. Harrington. Also,I'll make sure that he's alright." 

"Sure. Dr. Banerji. I just want the best for him. I hope it works out. I'll keep my research on though. Don't worry!"

He nods, pulling Ethan out from her lab.

"Ethan...look at me. I promise we will find a way to reach her."

He doesn't answer. Instead,he stomps away to his car,parked nearby. 

' _Where are you, Aleyna? Why can't I find you? Where is this 'Earth' exactly? I don't care. I just -'_

Naveen interrupts his thoughts,"Shall we head back to the hospital now?" 

"Huh? Oh - y-yeah!" 

***Later in Edenbrook***

He sighs as he sits on the desk of his office. He tries his best to focus on the case,but for some unknown reason, he just can't. The memories of her...visions, keeps flooding him. Those first days where he desperately wanted to get rid of her visions...

**# Flashback**

_***23rd february,Choices universe,8:30 A.M*** _

Ethan sighs heavily as Naveen presents the newest case to the team. Throughout the whole procedure,he barely registers any of Naveen's words. His mind messed up after that weird 'dream'. 

"Ethan? Is everything alright?" Naveen pats his shoulder as the rest of the team disperses. He blinks,suddenly aware of his surroundings.

"Wha...where are the rest of the members? I thought a meeting -"

"Ethan. We finished consulting."

"Oh! I'm sorry,I -"

"What's going on your mind? What happened?"

"Nothing, really. No need to -"

"Ethan...I know you like no one else. Please tell me. I know something is bothering you."

"It's just a stupid dream,okay? Nothing else."

"If it's 'just a stupid dream'...then why are you thinking about it? You aren't the one to waste your time on that!"

"You won't understand. It's complicated. It's fine,really!"

"Will you tell me or what?"

He groans, "Naveen you're -"

"I don't care. Please tell me,Ethan. I've never seen you like this! Please tell me, I'm dead worried."

"I'm confused myself! Why don't you understand? It wasn't a normal dream!"

"Oh? Then you have to tell me!"

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He throws up his hands,

"Fine. Whatever. I was preparing my essay for the national medical journal when I lost my clear vision. It faded out suddenly and for a moment I thought I was gonna faint. But instead,this weird black background surrounded me,and I saw a girl hiding beneath a bed."

"Wait what?"

"I know it's stupid. That's why I was thinking about vision problems but there isn't anything at all!"

"Yeah... it's not any vision dispute...."

"You know what's more crazy? She wasn't saying anything but I could hear her! She had a really sweet and soft voice!"

"Oh...?" 

Naveen quirks an eyebrow, smirking a little.

"Sweet and soft voice,huh? I think you were dreaming about your 'dream girl'!"

"What the - are you out of your mind?"

"It's nothing Ethan,get back to your work. And I'm going to start seeing some girls for you. You won't do it by yourself."

"I swear, Naveen. If you do anything like that, consider our friendship gone."

"Haha. You're so funny,Ethan!"

Naveen leaves the office, laughing to himself.

Ethan sighs, shaking his head disappointedly.

_***2 weeks later, Choices universe,7:00 A.M*** _

Ethan taps his foot on the floor, frustrated as he watches over his pshycological tests. 

"Everything came back fine! Now? What the actual heck?"

Naveen sighs, rubbing his back, trying to calm down his childlike protégé.

"Ethan...even I don't know. This is honestly the 1st case I'm seeing in my life."

"I don't want to watch her, whatever she thinks or happens with her,I'm not interested! If nothing is wrong with my brain or vision then what is it!?"

"I'll try to make some connections here and there. Who knows? Someone might help your situation. Don't worry,it'll be okay."

"I hate this. I hate being so helpless Naveen."

"I know...."

_***A month later, Choices universe,7:30 pm*** _

"Hello,nice to finally meet you." 

Ethan firmly shakes Sloane's hand, hoping to find some answers today.

"Likewise,Dr. Ramsey."

She smiles with brilliance.

"So yeah, Sloane,as I've told you before, Dr. Ramsey gets these dreams every single night since the first one started."

Naveen starts the conversation.

"Hmm,so Dr. Ramsey...can you tell me briefly about what happens in theses dreams?"

Ethan bluntly states whatever he saw or heard,the topic clearly frustrating him. He also says how it's not any medical condition because all the results came back fine.

"Dr. Ramsey.... they're not dreams. It seems like you're receiving visions from her."

"What? Visions!? Excuse me,this is real world,not some fairytale!"

"Yup,it is real world. And that's why you're receiving visions from..... maybe a different world."

"What!? Aliens? She's an alien?"

"Let's not run into any conclusions right now,okay? I'll need to consult with Khaan. He knows a lot about this stuff, more than me."

"Yes,calm down,Ethan,let her do the work properly."

He just nods,but with each passing second,he hates that girl named Aleyna more and more.

_***Another month later, Choices universe*** _

Ethan's feelings about that girl has taken a new turn. Seeing her each and everyday somehow sparked some newfound feelings in him. The pain,the loneliness,the humiliation.... everything of her life made him remember his own self from more than 20 years ago. And his iron resolve starts to crack without his knowledge.

Sloane said about several theories. The 'normal matter mirror world' sounded most promising out of all. All of them agreed about that. But as Sloane said, they know very basic things about the normal matter world. So....it would take more time.

_***15th July, Choices universe,8;56 A.M*** _

Ethan curses as he realises that he spent more than an hour thinking about how it started. He groans, picking up the patient file. He needs to stop thinking about her always. At least when he's in the hospital.

_***26th September,Earth,12:47 A.M*** _

Another night of torture, another night you're crying as if that's the only thing you know to do. You've stopped going to school because the blackmails were getting out of your hands. Whereas,your family life continued to get more and more toxic by each passing second. 

You needed a loyal shoulder to lean onto,you needed someone to stay by your side in the dark. 

You cuddle with your favourite side pillow while reading fanfictions from your newfound website, Tumblr. Though you don't have any blogs in that website,you've remembered the URLs of your favourite blogs briefly. Apparently,you had no idea that something like this exists. It all came up one day when you googled 'Ethan Ramsey'. 

You sigh, finishing another fanfic from a blog's masterlist. It's been so long that book 1 ended....where is book 2? 

'I think I'll just replay book 1 again.....' 

You bury your face in the pillow, thinking how it would be if you were in the place of the MC.

_***26th September, Choices universe,01:15 A.M*** _

Ethan moans,a not-so-familiar warmth engulfing his whole figure. He hums, feeling a soft and warm thing resting atop of him. He opens his eyes,but he's only met with darkness. When he touches the unknown thing resting on his body,he feels something soft pressing against his lips. As he opens his eyes, he can make out a silhouette. His blood freezes immediately and he tries to grab the intruders hair. He's rewarded with a very familiar voice whimpering. He hears this everyday...he knows who is it.

"Al-aleyna?" 

He stammers,and he feels her(seems to be her) shifting on him. 

"Ethan...."

Her low voice vibrates just against his lips. He knows it's her voice, he hears it everyday!

"Aleyna...how,I mean-"

His voice catches in his throat as she softly sucks on his lower lip, nibbling it with her teeth. He grunts, clearly pleased. He lets his hands roam all over her frame, settling them on her waist. 

"Mmhh!"

A soft moan escapes her,and he smiles when he feels her goosebumps against his naked chest.

"A single touch did that to you...? Oh,I'm gonna have so much fun!"

He reaches up, hungrily catching her lips, devouring her. Her whines encourages him more,and for a moment he feels like letting everything go. 

_'What am I doing..? Oh god,no! This is highly inappropriate! I should stop before-'_

His streak of thought cuts off midway as he feels her erect nipples brushing against his bare chest.

"When did you undress- Fuck!"

He curses as she sits on him, grinding softly. He can clearly feel how drenched she is for him,her dampness soaking the material of his underwear.

"We don't even know each other properly! We shouldn't-"

"Make me yours, please...."

Her voice sounds like a prayer,and he reaches for the bed lamp, afraid. He didn't want to do anything he'll regret later.

The light switches on,but for some unknown reason,he still sees only dark. He groans, looking around helplessly.

_'No,no! I can't do this! It's unfair for her!'_

After blinking several times,his bedroom finally comes to the view. He sighs, relief washing over his stiff posture. He looks around...but there's no sign of her. He can only feel the tingling warm sensation from her touches...

"What just happened..!?"

He runs his hand through the thick locks of his hair,there was no traces of her,but he can still taste her sweet cherry like lips against his. The hardened uneasiness in his boxer briefs also a reminder of the incident.

He dials his emergency number(Naveen),still panting heavily.

"Ethan? Is ev-"

"This is new, Naveen! It never happened before! We need to visit that Harrington boy and Sloane! Please consult with them and fix a time tomorrow."


	3. Guardian angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't really know how and when you found your emotional pillar and moral support in Ethan Ramsey... Even if he's a fictional character. Or... Is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's backkk!! I'm so sorry for the unannounced hiatus 🥺, I didn't receive much feedback and it definitely broke my already non existent self confidence 😐. I'm still insecure about this 😅, but still, here you go! Merry Christmas ⛄🎄!

**# 2019**

_*30th November, Earth, 7:20 pm*_

Today is a disaster, literally in every single sense. Or maybe it’s worse than that, you’re not exactly sure. When you headed out for your school this morning for the results, you knew very well, it won’t be as good as you’re used to. But... honestly, you didn’t really expect this- disaster, this catastrophe. And you couldn’t blame anyone but you for that. It is indeed your fault, right? Falling inside the deep-dark voids of depression and trauma was your fault, just as your mother says. You are the fault. More reasons to feel worthless, you think.

No, it isn’t a joke when you use the word catastrophic event. Like... what happens when a girl who always scores 98% marks, only gets 84%? What else is it if not a disaster? You could literally see the world shattering infront you as you held the pre-test result card in your trembling hands. Failure, pain, loser, worthless... those voices inside your brain kept shouting at you mercilessly, just a gentle reminder of that you truly failed yourself.

As if salt on your open wounds, those... those backstabbers got ahead of you. These so called ‘friends’ of yours... You’ve sacrificed again and again just for them. After all, they’re your friends, right? And what did you receive in return? Love and support in tough times? No. Betrayal and blackmail? Yes.

But... It’s your fault too. You should’ve been more careful. You should’ve... stopped yourself before you got sucked into this endless void of pain.

~~~~~

You think back to those painful 7 months, when everyone was studying hard for the upcoming exam, you were curled up in your bed, the room pitch dark as you sobbed and just sobbed. No one once asked if you were okay. And your parents? They simply couldn’t care less about what you were feeling. They just needed you to study like you used to, and score better grades. But you couldn’t... You really couldn’t make yourself grab your text books and read them. You could only cry and feel alone. And hence, the torture started. They stopped giving you food somedays, saying, “If you can spend your day without touching your books, you can make it through without food too.”

Whenever the hunger was unbearable, You asked your mother for food, and she always sent you to your father. Before you could utter a single word, the answer came, “I don’t earn enough money to feed someone as useless as you.”

You wanted to hate him, you really did. But you couldn’t. This thing named ‘unconditional love’ stood against you. They are your parents, even if it didn’t feel like that. Even if they were strangers to you at this point. You should love them as they should love you too. But after all these years, you couldn’t really feel their love. Specially after you merged in the depths of depression and loneliness. The only feelings they showed you were anger and hatred. 

Soon enough they started comparing you to others, telling you that you were a burden. That you were a mistake. And with each passing day, the willingness to live your life started fading. As much as you hated to admit it, but you realised at this point that they’re abusive... and toxic.

~~~~~~

You sigh against the closed door of your room, you are tired, so tired of your life that even breathing feels tough. You really really wish and pray that this a nightmare and you’re going to wake up soon. But alas, reality is harsh, isn’t it?

You let yourself down... you let everyone down. Everyone who expected from you. You briefly remember the face of your teachers, the ignorance so prominent it made you feel like you didn’t even exist.

And your ‘friends’? Tears blur your eyes yet again as you remember their crooked smiles and teasing looks. They even came to you to show pity. Your stomach churns and you hide yourself in the darkest corner of your room.

As if what you’re already going through isn’t enough, your parents pointed out that you’re a failure, worthless and a burden to them once you reached home. Plus, your father threatened you that he will drink even more alcohol if you don’t

be ‘normal’ again. The pain numbs your senses, the voices in your brain shouting, “Just kill yourself! It’s not worth it!”

_*30th November, Choices universe, 8:15 pm*_

Ethan sighs, rubbing his forehead after a long time of reviewing paperworks. With a groan, he stretches on his chair, a sudden dizziness bothering his focused senses. He sulks, holding his head in his hands, his head throbbing with a buzzing pain. Before he can comprehend what’s happening, his eyes blur a little, little white spots appearing. 

Immediately it dawns to him, it’s her again... The mystery girl named Aleyna. What does she want now? 

“Oof- now? But I’m in the middle of my work-”

Before he can finish his sentence, the world around him fades in a dark room. He blinks rapidly, trying to adjust with the situation, unable to make out anything at first. After a while, he notices a hunched shape sitting in the corner, shaking softly. He’s quick to recognise her familiar figure, the weird visualisation of that September night burning in his memory. He straightens up on his chair, trying to get a hold of his thoughts. It’s highly inappropriate, he knows it... But he can’t stop thinking about that night.

A choked sob grabs his attention, her jumbled thoughts talking to him,

“I think I’ll just jump from the roof headfirst. It’s easier, and can be done tonight.”

His blood freezes, his heart picking up speed as he hears her mind.

“She- Oh god! Is she thinking about suicide? Dang it-”

He can feel the pain radiating from her, her eyes swollen from crying. His heart aches for her, after months of this visions, somehow she became a part of his daily life. She doesn’t send him visions everyday, but still. After knowing literally everything about her, he couldn’t help but adore her for still fighting. He’d deny if you tell him that he has some very precious feelings for her, but deep down he knows that she ignited something in him. Something long gone... He couldn’t really point out what... But her effects are clearly visible on him. He became kinder, he became more patient, he changed in a lot ways in these months. Her thinking about suicide hurts him more than he’d like to admit, the fear that she might do something stupid paralyzing him. He prays internally, hoping that she’ll keep fighting no matter how hard it gets, but on the other hand... He hears her mind again,

“No one cares about what happens with me. If I die, a lot of people will be happy. I’m a burden after all... So maybe I should see it in that way. I’ll die, and it will make others really happy. I'm sure they’ll throw a party on my funeral. Oh wait, maybe my parents will not waste their money on my funeral. Like... I’m useless... I don’t deserve that.”

He winces immediately, the darkness behind her words beyond someone’s imagination. He gulps, not knowing what to do, feeling restless and tied up in this situation. The urge to envelope her in his arms and whisper comforting words in her ear almost too much to bear. He’d tell her that she’s not a burden, that he cares about her and she’s loved. And that she should stop thinking about suicide, she’s a fighter and she’ll fight, if not for her, then for him.

He stops dead on his tracks, realising what he just said to himself. Inhaling a sharp breath, he forces himself to not think about his words. Afraid that what he just thought is true indeed. No, he’s not going fall into the trap of developing romantic feelings for her, it’s not fair for both of them. And even if he does, he knows damn well that there’s a very slim chance that he’ll ever get to meet her. He learnt from past, he doesn’t want to go through that again. 

Her pained moan reaches his ears, snapping him out of his own thoughts, “Why should I live anyways? There’s no meaning of my life... I don’t even have a destiny...”

His jaw clenches, and he tries to stand up as an instinct. But he can’t, he's paralyzed on his seat until the vision passes away. He curses, maybe louder than he intended, but he couldn’t care less. He grips on the edge of his mahogany desk tightly, his knuckles turning white.

“No Aleyna, no! Please stop thinking like that... It’s not like that at all.”

After a long while of silence, she whispers faintly, the colour draining from her face, “No- no. I can’t die... Pebbles... I won’t leave him like that... I can’t-”

Relief washes over him, thank god for pebbles, her pet dog. Or as she says, her brother, her whole world. He smiles, he clearly knows how she feels, having Jenner by his side being the biggest blessing in his life. 

She swallows heavily, “And- and Ethan... I won’t let him down like that...”

His heart skips a beat, his throat suddenly dry. Her mind shyly ponders, “I know... I’m stupid for thinking that I’ll let a fictional character down... But still. I- I love him... Maybe he isn’t real but he is, for me. He helped me through all the times... I’m not letting you down Ethan. Love you.”

His heart thrummed crazily against his chest, and he knows one thing for sure now, he’ll find her. Somehow, as long as it takes. He will.

_*24th December, Earth, 11:32 pm*_

Completely ignoring the chilly breeze of December, you sit on your roof, from where you could see the stars sparkling in the night sky, just like someone sprinkled glitter on a black canvas. Soon it’ll be Christmas, a day celebrated with your closed ones, family, friends, lovers... But you have none of them. Family? Maybe the people with whom you live are supposed to be your family, but is it really family when love is replaced with hate? Friends? Haha, probably the funniest thing you’ve heard after everything you went through. And lover? That’s faraway. You’ve always thought that you’ll only think about dating once you’re established in your life. And anyways, your too high expectations led you to falling for celebrities and fictional characters. You never even had a crush on someone in middle school or high school. 

A humorless chuckle escapes you, the smile fading away soon. Suddenly the cold makes you shudder despite all the layers you put on, your teeth clattering together. You curl up, pulling your knees to your chest, hoping that it’ll help you with the situation. You look up at the sky, gazing at the stars fondly. You’ve always loved learning about stars and planets, but as more time passed, it turned out to be a passion. Astronomy always made you happy, stars, constellations, nebulas, galaxies and black holes, everything about astronomy made you feel like an over-excited child. And you loved it.

Before long, your thoughts are clouded with sorrow, yet again. You sigh, trying your best to avert your thoughts. 

_*24th December, Choices Universe, 11:49 pm*_

The twinkling Christmas lights made Boston look more beautiful than it already is. Ethan stands infront of the huge glass window of his bedroom, admiring the city lights with a glass of his favourite scotch in his hands. He’s not exactly a holiday person, he doesn’t have anything against it though. As a person who works the whole year, he never really pays attention to the festivities. Shaking his head, he sits back on his bed, downing the rest of his drink in a gulp. At this very moment, he feels horribly alone. Maybe he should’ve accepted his Dad’s offer and went to Providence for the day. Even Naveen wanted to have a dinner together, but he declined politely, using the excuses which always works.

Having no idea what he should do, he wonders what she’s doing right now... Is she crying again? He really hopes that she’s crying, she deserves happiness, she deserves the world. For once, he really really wants to see her happy. It is Christmas after all.

A faint buzzing sensation overwhelms him, and for a moment he thinks that it’s the alcohol before he feels her energy. He smiles, feeling genuinely happy after a long, long time. Once he has adjusted his eyes with the surroundings, he finally notices her, her doe eyes fixed at the starry sky. She looks peaceful, even though he can clearly see the tear streaks down her supple cheeks, she looks at ease. He ponders what she’s thinking about, the soft smile playing on her lips making him restless. He focuses with a deep breath, and her smooth voice cuts in soon,

“I don’t really know what I’d have done to myself if... If you weren’t here. Maybe it’s childish... But it’s true. I think most of the times I’ve really depended on you as my emotional pillar. And strangely enough, I found my moral support in you. So thank you for that...Gosh I really feel like a crazy girl... talking with myself... ”

He narrows his eyebrows, not sure about whom she’s talking about. She inhales a shaky breath, continuing,

“I think... I think I owe you a promise, Ethan. After everything you’ve done.”

A few tears escape her eyes, and her breathing grows ragged. Suddenly everything makes sense to him, and his adam's apple bobs, emotions hitting him like a tidal wave... emotions he’s not used to. Until her... that’s it.

“Ethan, I... I promise that- that I won’t kill myself. No matter how hard it gets, even if- if... My life’s at it’s worse. I won’t. I’ll live until death itself knocks on my door. I promise you, and I mean it. I’ll keep fighting... I’ll make my own path. I- I’ll make you proud oneday...”

Her voice catches in her throat, and she stops, tears streaming down her cheeks as she shakes. 

His jaw contracts as he feels his eyes tearing up. He licks his dry lips, his heart rate increasing rapidly. 

“I love you... Ethan... Please stay by my side forever. I..”

Her broken whisper fades away as breaks down, the vision starting to blur. He waits until he’s back in his normal state, his head a jumble of her thoughts, his heart still beating loudly. 

He thinks back to the moment she promised him... His heart swelling from a unknown yet familiar feeling... A feeling connected with only her. Is this...?

He swallows nervously, grabbing his phone as in instinct to call Naveen. He notices the time, 12:17 am, 25th December. He looks back at his window, his gaze fixing on the sky as he murmurs, “Merry Christmas... Hopefully life will bring you more joy on the upcoming year. And I am proud of you. Immensely proud of you that you chose to fight for your life, which is definitely worth everything. Hold on tight, I’m here, I’ll be here... always.”

His lips quirk up, his voice determined, “And I owe you a promise too, Aleyna. I promise that I’ll find you. Until then... we’ll be in contact like this... I guess.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading if you made it this far ❤️❤️!! It really means a lot ❤️😘! Let me know what you thought about it 🥺!


End file.
